Field
The present disclosure relates a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a sealing substrate for sealing a display unit.
Description of the Related Technology
Among various display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat panel, self light emitting display device.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display displays an image through the organic light emitting elements. A display unit typically includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements. If such a display unit is exposed to moisture and oxygen, the performance thereof becomes deteriorated. Accordingly, it is desired to protect the display device using a technology for suppressing the penetration of moisture and oxygen by sealing the display unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.